It is known that in compressed gas or air systems a static charge buildup may occur on components exposed to the compressed gas or air stream. Static charge buildup can have several undesired consequences.
Another undesirable consequence may occur when accumulated electrostatic charges are discharged in the vicinity of a combustible medium. For example, a compressed gas system may carry a mixture of air and solvent or fuel vapors. A static electric charge buildup may result in a spark with sufficient energy to ignite such a combustible mixture with highly undesired and potentially destructive results.
Yet another undesirable consequence of electric charge buildup may compromise the otherwise effective operation of process components. For example, an electrostatic charge buildup in an air/oil separator of a compressed air system may compromise the entrapment of liquids in the coalescing/separation media due to the effect of repulsion of like electrical charges. For example, charged liquid droplets or mist contacting an ungrounded air/oil separator may transfer electrical charge from the mist or droplets to the separation media. As electrical charge accumulates on the separation media, the accumulated electrical charge acts to repel other like charged mist or droplets from the separation media, thereby inhibiting the coalescing of entrained liquid aerosols on the separation media and their effective removal from the compressed gas stream.
An electric charge effect can occur when electrons are removed from some of the atoms in one material and transferred to atoms in another (or maybe even the same) material. The transfer of electric charge can occur when two materials contact and possibly rub against each other, causing electrons to move across the interface. This transfer of charges may produce a charge accumulation.
To dissipate accumulated electric charges, the various components susceptible to static charge buildup may be provided with an electrical connection to an electrical ground.